Discussion Centre des communautés:Méta-communauté
Est-il normal que le message soit signé s'il est possible de le corriger et l'améliorer ? Pour ma part je pense que seules les pages de discussion devraient afficher des signatures (ce qui inclut les pages de Forum). — TulipVorlax 18 août 2009 à 10:19 (UTC) :Normalement, tu as raison, mais je vais coordonner le projet (cela veut dire je suis l'utilisateur à contacter pour tous les affaires) :) Nouveaux utilisateurs sur fr.wikia ont peut-être beson d'une personne à contacter pour tout (et je peux faire beaucoup). J'espère qu'il y a des gens qui participent au projet. Merci pour tes modifications. Cordialement, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 18 août 2009 à 10:32 (UTC) ::Ok, je comprends. ::Toutefois, il y a moyen de faire autrement. ::Si tu nous donnes carte blanche... ::Suffit de mentionner « Coordonateur du projet : nom » (avec lien). — TulipVorlax 19 août 2009 à 07:29 (UTC) :::J'aimerais bien savoir combien des gens veulent participer - cela dépend au projet qu'on va faire au début. J'ai pensé qu'il y a des gens qui ajout leur nom là... mais si tu dis cela suffit, quand on voit qui s'occupe du projet, on commencerait avec Wikiréponses ? Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 19 août 2009 à 10:22 (UTC) ::::Je me porte volontaire si c'est possible! Kevin51340 19 août 2009 à 11:07 (UTC) :::::C'est super ! Je vais parler un peu avec Avatar et Shahid, puis on continue avec Wikiréponses ! Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 19 août 2009 à 11:14 (UTC) WikiAnswers : Fonctions de base Bonjour, je ne sais pas si je suis au bon endroit pour ce genre de question, mais je découvre WikiAnswers en français, et la première chose qui me saute aux yeux c'est : * je bascule souvent sur fr.wikia.com sans comprendre pourquoi ni comment revenir à WikiAnswers * sur WikiAnswers "Aide:Accueil" qui correspond au lien "Aide à l'édition" du menu de gauche est une page blanche ! * quand je me décide enfin à créer une question, je clique dans le menu de gauche sur "Écrire un article" (Spécial:CreatePage) qui me retourne une erreur ! : Vous avez demandé une page spéciale qui n’existe pas. Suis-je le seul ? Par avance merci --Boly38 novembre 16, 2009 à 10:07 (UTC) :Bonjour, j'essaie à répondre : :*Je ne comprends pas correctement - il vous manque un lien vers réponses dans le menu à gauche ? :*Ce problème n'existe plus. :*Où est-ce que ce problème s'affiche ? Pouvez-vous faire une image de votre fenêtre de visualisation (screenshot) et ensuite la téléranger pour moi (de voir où le problème se trouve exactement) ici ? Cela serait gentil. :Cordialement, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) (Talk) novembre 16, 2009 à 15:22 (UTC) ::Salut Boly38, ::Veuillez noter que Marc-Philipp n'est pas de langue maternelle française. Sa langue maternelle est l'allemand mais il comprends normalement assez bien le français mais encore plus l'anglais. ::Alors je vais me permmettre de traduire pour vous (pour lui) ce qu'il n'a pas compris dans votre demande. :: ::Hi Marc ! I will translate a bit for you : ::Boly said that he doesn't understand why so many link on the french Wikianswers bring him to the french central wiki and why is it so difficult to return to Wikianswers from this wiki. ::Yes, he should have the Wikianswers widget but that thing can be easilly overlooked down to the bottom of the left column. And that is if he havent closed it. :: ::J'espère avoir été utile. A+ — TulipVorlax novembre 19, 2009 à 00:37 (UTC) Wiki-réponses J'aimerais travailler un peu sur Wiki-réponses à part répondre aux questions, je pense qu'il y a aussi d'autres choses à faire... alléger la page d'accueil, ajouter des éléments sur la façon d'utiliser ce site, se mettre d'accord sur la gestion des catégories etc etc etc Merci d'ajouter vos idées, avis, commentaires... à bientôt --Cywil février 3, 2011 à 12:12 (UTC) :Wiki-réponses a un avenir incertain, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la priorité pour l'instant. —Wyz février 3, 2011 à 18:59 (UTC) ::"Un avenir incertain"? tu peux m'en dire plus? --Cywil février 4, 2011 à 07:17 (UTC) ::Je ne peux pas en dire plus et de toute façon je n'en sais pas plus. Il y a actuellement une réflexion en cours sur les wikis réponses. —Wyz février 4, 2011 à 21:09 (UTC) :::C'est une réflexion publique et ouverte à tous ou elle est interne au staff Wikia? --Cywil février 5, 2011 à 12:35 (UTC) ::::Uniquement interne, s'il devait y avoir des changements et/ou une réflexion publique je vous tiendrais informés. —Wyz février 5, 2011 à 21:04 (UTC) "Surveiller les contributions de w:c:fr.websites" Qu'est-ce qui est sous-entendu par "Surveiller les contributions de w:c:fr.websites"? Une des catégories principales est appelé "Erotic" (avec plus de 5 600 articles!), est-ce que c'est de supprimer tout contenu relié à la pornographie ou simplement des images qui pourraient s'y glisser? À mon humble avis, il serait plus pertinent de supprimer entièrement le wiki... (Opinion: Je ne vois pas du tout à quoi il peut servir de toute manière) Trop peu de gens pourrait surveiller seul le nombre important d'entrées sur ce site (cela deviendrait lassant très vite aussi). Sur une note plus personnelle: J'aimerais beaucoup aider plus, comme je l'avais promis au début de l'année, mais mes obligations scolaires sont beaucoup plus importantes que je le croyait. Cela ira donc à cet été (notamment traduire l'aide en français). --4me février 3, 2011 à 23:25 (UTC) :Je n'ai rien contre la catégorie « Erotic » =) C'est surtout que la dernière fois que j'y ai jeté un œil des sites avaient été ajoutés mais me paraissait louches. Je ne vois pas non plus vraiment l'intérêt de ce genre de wiki... Je le retire de la liste des projets. Pour l'aide elle est vraiment la bienvenue parce que je fais ça sur mon temps libre et il y a pas mal de choses à voir (aussi je me couche tard très régulièrement et ma console prend la poussière). Après je ne vais pas venir chez ceux qui m'ont dit vouloir aider pour leur briser les rotules s'ils ne le font pas... L'important c'est que ceux qui veulent et ont un peu de temps apportent leur aide, même modeste. Vu comment c'est parti à mon avis il y aura encore de quoi faire cet été ;) —Wyz février 3, 2011 à 23:40 (UTC) Mauvais lien? au propos de la "tâche" : Écrire les pages projets manquantes des principaux wikis (voir Catégorie:Projet Wikia Français pour la liste des pages existantes) je pense que ce n'est pas la page dont tu voulais parler (liste des sujets du forum...) --Cywil février 4, 2011 à 09:07 (UTC) :Effectivement, c'est corrigé. Merci ! —Wyz février 4, 2011 à 14:13 (UTC) Starter réponses Le jour où l'on saura quel est le sort des wikis réponses, il faudra peut être travailler le wiki stater dédié aux wikis réponses! Voir ce nouveau wiki réponses. --Cywil février 8, 2011 à 01:16 (UTC) :À mon avis ce sont les traductions qui manquent. Je vais essayer de regarder ça. —Wyz février 8, 2011 à 22:49 (UTC)